<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise in the Dark by UltimateVicBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230525">A Surprise in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake'>UltimateVicBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindy can't get her brother Logan out of her mind, so tonight she's going to confront him about her feelings. Requested by fuller house fan 22.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindy Watson/Logan Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lindy was thinking a lot about her brother lately. Ever since she accidentally stumbles upon him taking dick pick to Jasmine, she can't get her brother's dick out of her mind. Lindy tried to suppress her urges for Logan's cock but with each day it gets harder and harder for her until one day she can't take it anymore. One night she couldn't take it anymore and sneaks into his room naked. While Logan is asleep she goes under the covers takes his boxer off and begins sucking on his dick. For the moment Logan starts dreaming that Jasmine is sucking his dick but quickly wakes up to find Lindy doing it. "Whoa, Lindy. What are you doing?" Logan asks. "I'm sorry Logan I tried to hold off as long as I can but your cock is so big I can't help myself." Lindy badly expresses to her brother "So you're okay sucking my dick?" Logan surprised by Lindy "I'm more than okay with it. I want to be your bitch slave. As long I can please your glorious cock. I would be the happiest girl on the planet." Lindy declares to Logan) She tells him she wants to suck her cock so bad and he lets her continued. Lindy starts licks the shaft sucks on only his cock-head then kisses before going down on him, enjoying her time with his dick.</p><p>After a while, she gets up close to him and the two start kissing, Logan moving his head down to suck on her sister's marvelous tits. "Oh Lindy your tits are luscious!" Logan compliment Lindy in a heat of passion. "Oh fuck! Fuck me Logan, fuck me Logan, agh I love your cock so much!" Lindy moans to Logan. Lindy then sticks his dick inside of her and she bounces on it grabbing on to his shoulders. Logan then lays on his back and gets on top of him placing her hands on his muscular chest. Lindy bounces her ass on Logan's cock, her pussy completely swallowing his cock down. "Uh-huh, uh-huh! Give it to me, I can't live without this cock in my life!" Lindy blurts out to Logan from pleasure his cock is giving her. Logan helps support ber by grabbing her ass lifting her up and in pace with Lindy movement. Lindy moves up to Logan face and he starts licking her pussy. Lindy lifting her ass in the air and staying there, Logan thrust up, smashing her pussy with his dick. Sliding in and out easy. "Ooohhh Logan! Mmmmm!"</p><p>The two get off the bed and Lindy sucks on his cock. Bobbing her head back and forth moans on his hard cock expressing her joy tasting her brother's cock. Lindy rubs her lips all over the Logan cock, smacking it on her face and tits. Logan gently grabs on Lindy's head and pushes her head further down his cock little by little until she gets the entire cock down her throat. Lindy stops sucking Logan's cock for a moment so she can start kissing his dick. Lindy tells Logan "I love your dick so fucking much. I so desperately want to be a bitch to your wonderful cock." falling head over heels over his cock. Lindy kisses her brother spit soak cock all over, kissing his cock-head, his shaft, and his balls. Then Lindy starts whacking her face with it a few more times before she starts sucking again. As Logan looks at her naked sister giving him the best blowjob, he thinks to himself how beautiful Lindy is with his dick in her mouth. "Oh Lindy you're so beautiful sucking down my cock like that." Lindy blushes feeling special over Logan compliment of her.</p><p>Lindy stops sucking Logan and lays on his bed on her back with her legs wide open inviting him to stick his dick in her pussy. "Please put it inside me. Your cock feels so amazing inside my pussy." Lindy begs Logan. Logan stands on the edge inserting his dick, not in her pussy but in her ass. "Oh fuck!" she yells surprised by his choice of holes. Lindy breathes hard due to her brother's dick being so big, going deep inside her, stretching her little asshole out. As Logan thrust into Lindy, her tits start to bounce. Logan takes notice of her beautiful tits bouncing all around and he gropes them, feeling her entire boob with the palm of his hand, squeezing them, and shacking them. Logan shoves his dick inside of Lindy deeper inside her until he is balls deep inside her asshole. The then licks his thumb to rub Lindy's clit. Lindy starts to feel herself up loving her brother's going deep inside of her. "Please Use Me! Use Me To Your Heart Content! I Want To Be Treated Slutty Little Bitch! Oooohhhhh Fuuuck! Ooooohhhh Loooogaaan!" Lindy moans out to Logan, her body filling up with ecstasy. Changing strategy Logan decides to fucks Lindy ass and pussy. Banging her ass a few times, then stick it in her pussy and bang that a few times before switching back to her asshole. Logan keeps switching holes on her until he feels he's about to cum. Lindy then gets on her knees and begs "Please give it to me, give me your delicious tasty cum." opening her mouth wide for his cum. Logan jerks his cock off, aiming it towards Lindy's beautiful face. Logan shoots out his cum spraying Lindy's face with his seed. Lindy scoops of his cum saying to him "Oh thank you. It will be an honor to be a slave to your dick." as she eats it off. Logan returns to his bed going to sleep and Lindy is right there beside him cuddling up to his cock and sucking it for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>